Gem High (we're bringing this back to life peeps)
Hello everyone! Based on the title, you can see what this is. I have never actually done this before, but I think I understand what it is. I have been reading some of the Sonic High School Free Join Role play stories, and they seem really fun. All I really want to start off with is at least ten characters and a link to their page. No need to ask, just post. And don't forget to place your character in one of the bold groups! (Pick the one you want and erase the other choices)Once I get at least ten, I will add a little hook to start everything off. well, hope you like the plot and consider joining! POST CHARACTER NAMES WITH THEIR LINKS HERE: Hedge *anti pop: Doom *semi pop:Hedge *three /semi pop/nu:BlackCherry *four neutral:Aidan the Wolf/Dog *five Pop/semi pop/anti pop/nu:Alexis the Siamese Cat *six /semi pop/nu: Zinna *seven semi pop:Jessica the wolf *pop:TIME TIME THE HEDGEHOG *pop:Mist the original ultimate life *ten pop/semi pop/anti pop/nu: Welcome Gem High School is just like any other High School. Just try to survive; get in, get out, and learn as much as you can (anti pop). For the people who want to get ahead. For some, High School is all about throwing parties, bieng cool, and picking on those lower than you (pop). And for some, it's a mix. You sort of are in the middle; for you High School is both about learning and having fun at the same time without having to worry about bieng perfect, yet you sometimes(your choice to have those friends just let me know if you want to!!!) have a snob popular friends(semi pop). Sonic (Semi pop), Shadow (neutral), Silver (anti pop), Amy(semi pop), Scourge(pop), Sally Acorn(pop), Tails(semi pop), and Primrose (nu) are all new to Gem High. And one of the main problems is coming out of your shell. Now is not the time to mess up; you aren't going to get that year of your life back. The real challenge is not to get stepped on. Will you survive Gem High school? Chapter One ONCE YOU ENTER YOUR CHARACTER, WRITE ABOUT HOW THE DAY BEFORE THE FIRST DAY OF HIGH SCHOOL WAS FOR YOUR CHARACTER. MY EXAMPLE: Primrose was filled with anxiety. It was the first day before real life High School. No more middle school, no more of last year's easy assignments. Primrose knew from her father that High School was nothing like the movies and just a time to learn and nothing else. But Primrose did not want to be that way. She wanted to have fun too. That night, she had a strange dream. She wore a dress filled with glowing pink bugs on the bottom and mismatched high heels and a chain for a necklace. She was not standing on anything, but could see the glass ground faintly. And music was playing; wedding music, so it surely meant Prim was at a wedding. Three men were in front of her, and she could not see any of thier faces. Was Prim to be married? She just felt so strange. Sitting in his lonesome apartment not too far from where he needed to walk for the coming school days. Doom was just sitting on his couch of the tiny apartment. He wasn't looking forward to High school, but he rather get it over with than anything. Learning from reading notes of parents he might have had, High school was consider a nightmare- a place not worthy of smarts, but a place of drama queens. The cracker Doom was chewing broke in small pieces. All he need to do was study, stay out of people's way and act like nothing happen; that was all he needed anyway. BlackCherry sat on her couch,groaning."School.."She leans her head backward."At least it keeps me..."She grunts before getting up.BlackCherry walks around her place before mumbling to herself."Dramas.."She groans before getting a snack.She is not gonna enjoy school. At home play "Disgaea 4" on his PlayStation 4. Aidan thought back to his younger days when he went to high school, I was wonderful. No one bulled him because back then everyone know his father was a Spartan (automatic bully repellent XD). He loves history but the rest of his grade where average. He did wanted to play sports but training with his father took much of his time. He couldn't wait to go to high school. Teaching today youth about the past and learn the differences between different cutlers. Helping people understand other is his life goal and there no better way than to teach history. He believes that learning others people history will help close the gap between people and other species. "I'll definitely make history interesting ^_^" he said while finishing the stage."I'll have fun doing it" saved game, walked to his bed and fell asleep. Hedge was not looking forward to school he had resently moved from another contry so he was both real shy and spoke porly in english. he was the new guy keeped runing through his head everyone else just go from middle to high scool and he must transfer through half the world for school. * why this have to happen to me? * Throws himself into bed until he worys himself to sleep. Alexis sits on her couch,playing her game on her console."High School."She chuckles as she turns off her game before throwing her game controller next to her.She leans her head back before looking at the kitchen.Her stomach growled a bit.She then gets up and walks to the kitchen,grabbing a snack.She eats it as she walks to her room.She yawns as she finishes her snack.She throws herself into bed before going under the blanket.She yawns before going to sleep. Sitting on her chair in her room, Zinnia was writing a story as she hum happily to herself. She stop writing, thinking of what time it was and closed the book she was writing a novel in. She streches, smiling at the thought of going to high school, and what friends she could make with, not enough to trail off from doing work and all. But, she wonder how amazing the people will be, she falls onto her bed in deep thought before closing her eyes. Laying on her bed "So tomorrow my first day of high school" Jessica thinks to herself. Thinking "This is exiting ^^ mom wants me to study but a girl got to have fun sometimes" she jumps off the bed and walks toward the balcony. She looks outside gazing at the forest then she yelled "Look out world here comes Jessica the Wolf". Exited she spends the day thinking about all the cut boys will look at her and all the friends she going to make. "I might make some girls jealous ^_^" she chuckles to herself. "Better rest up" walks to her room "I have a busy day ahead ^_^" Goes to bead and tries to go to sleep. TIME aka james was looking forward to high school sense the day he got out of middel school he had little skill outside of school yes he was the cool guy the one who'd rather be staking popularity than brains he made the cool guy in 5th grade and doesn't plan on lossing it to a bunch of nerds egerly waiting in his bed for the first day of school just so he can show off some more. Misty was hardly able to contane her self she was waiting for this moment she finaly convinsed her parents to let her go to an earth school instead of her boring school on the hidden moon base she could hardly wait affter spending her hole life on the moon she went to bed protocall and dreamed the endless posibiletys in her new school Category:Free Join Roleplay